User blog:BreGee/Known Galactic Jungle Forms and Laws
I wanted to do something like this for a while now. I'll edit this as I find more of them! Also, should there be a page for all of these forms, documents, and laws? Let me know what you think! Forms/Certificates/Waivers Form 515-C Form 778A *See Travel Papers under Side Notes *Depending on how the quote is read, "Entries and Obligations Certification" could be taken as either an alternate title for Form 778A, or a completely different form altogether. Form 981A (Exact Purpose unknown) *See Travel Papers under Side Notes Form 29 (Exact Purpose Unknown) *See Travel Papers under Side Notes Requisition of Foreign Goods Certificate *See Travel Papers under Side Notes Affidavit Form 293. 7-ez Form 1124-C.1 *See Play Time under side notes. Release Waiver 29D *See Play Time under side notes. (Release Waiver) 72. 1-A *See Play Time under side notes. form 22Q-3 (Exact Purpose Unknown) *At one point, this is referred to as 'requisite paperwork'. This might be paperwork required for an outsider (or commoner) to see the council. However, this isn't clear. occupational release and affidavit (Exact Purpose Unknown) *At one point, this is referred to as 'requisite paperwork'. This might be paperwork required for an outsider (or commoner) to see the council. However, this isn't clear. release form 487C Laws/Statutes No-Run Zone Statute 79-B-1 Health Statute 117-A Section II/The Infamous No Sneezing Law Occupational Health and Safety Decree Number 35 Section III Article C Subheading 2 code 113B of the official safety clothing standard article 10 Misc/Side Notes Travel Papers travel papers of outsiders of the DOTROTPOTUSF must be recorded and documented before they enter the city. Undocumented raposa are needed to fill out certain forms. New Laws New laws are shown to the residents of DOTROTPOTUSF via the "inter-council monitor". A monitor that displays the laws of the nation. When there is a new law, the council appears on the monitor and announces the law. There is a new law announced every day according to Hoaka. Once a law is announced, the residents must fill in Affidavit Form 293. 7-ez to acknowledge and consent to the new law. Council Residence Space Fortress This is where the council resides. Click needs his security badge to get into said fortress. Space Elevator It connects the ground level of the DOTROTPOTUSF (common residents) to the top of the space fortress (the council). The only raposa confirmed to use the elevator is Click (the "messenger"). In order to access the elevator he needs to enter his "Security Code". This code is unknown. When broken down, it is claimed that Click can repair it with a "Photon Blaster". The only one of those is apparently located in the second level of Galactic Jungle (Paludarium Domicile No. 2). The space elevator is also powered by three generators that are inside three different buildings. One of them is a main generator that needs to be powered on before the other two. S.P.U.D. SPUD are the police of the DOTROTPOTUSF. The have the ability to teleport to different locations. There seems to be a low number of SPUD rangers. Usually only one ranger appears at a time. The only exceptions to this are when there is both a normal and Baki Spud in the same place, as well as one instance where there was a large group of spud (Though they turned out to be holograms. When Jowee touched one, they all vanished except for a single spud who teleported away a moment later.) This suggests that there is actually only ONE spud ranger. (This makes sense once you complete Galactic Jungle's story). Click, The "Messenger" Play Time All kids need time to play. However, when they do, dangerous things could happen. That's why there are multiple forms that need to be filled out when it's time to play. Playtime must be requested via form 1124-C. 1. The other two forms acknowledge the dangerous behaviors that kids during playtime may demonstrate as well as the risks of unsupervised children. At one point in Galactic Jungle's story, the two children in the village are seen playing together. According to Hoaka, their playtime is limited to 30 minutes. It is unknown if the forms grant only one playtime each, or a series of playtimes over a certain period of time. No Entry Allowed When a raposa (or Hero) tries to go somewhere they are'nt supposed to be, the SPUD will stop them and direct them away. It seems that this is more focused on the ground section. Breaking the Laws When a common resident breaks a law, they are taken away by a SPUD. It is unknown where they are taken to. Punishments for high offenses include banishment or 'worse'. *See Infiltrating the Council under Side Notes. Launchpad On the ground level of the DOTROTPOTUSF, there is a launchpad for a spaceship. Like the space elevator, it connects the ground and the space fortress. However, during the story of Galactic Jungle, it is not in use. It also doesn't have a spaceship/rocket to go with it. (The Creator draws one later) This could mean that the ship is elsewhere, or that the ship was destroyed. It doesn't seem that access to use this launchpad is allowed to commoners/visitors as the player is attacked by a baki defense system upon using it to get to the space fortress.. Fortress Defenses The space fortress is defended by a defense system that includes baki turrets, baki lancers, baki buses, and the Queen and King. While it isn't confirmed, the Queen and King may be operated by Click. Infiltrating the Council This quote suggests that the actions Click was taking to let outsiders to see the council were illegal. Since the spud didn't REQUEST or DEMAND that the outsiders leave, it implies that they are not in trouble yet. But because of their situation, they can easily get in trouble with the council. High offenses such as this are punished by banishment or 'worse'. While it is unknown what 'worse' actually is, it could be an implication for torture or death. Category:Blog posts